Coming Out Of The Gift Box
by Mr. CyborgPineappleIsland II
Summary: Christmas time is here, and with encouragement from Jen, Tom finally finds the courage to finally tell his parents his truth. All he hopes for is that his Christmas will still be merry when he is done.


**A/N: So yeah, I know Christmas isn't for another few months away, but I seriously want to publish** _ **something**_ **again, and this crisp air brings back so many memories! ...Not that I have experienced anything like this before, mind you. For now, I'll publish a few drabble-ish stories for different fandoms until I can get the hanging of writing again and move on to longer one-shots and maybe even get back to my old works!**

 **Disclaimer: (You're still supposed to write these, right? XD) I do not own Total Drama nor RR. If I did, NoahxEmma wouldn't be a thing.**

 **So without further ado…**

He hated snow. In fact, the only thing he hated more than snow was rain, and for him that was saying something as he prided his hair above almost anything. With that, the longer that Tom rode on the horrible, mangy bus the higher it rose on his list of things he hated. A well aged woman with wrinkled clothing and a fixed, almost romantic, gaze sitting next to him seemed to be playing a game of tag with Tom as no matter how hard he tried to scoot away from her on the tattered plether seats.

Once the public transporter screeched to a stop, Tom practically leaped out of the door with as much grace as he could muster. He looked to make sure it was gone before he muttered a quiet, "Eww…". After his short adrenaline rush, he realized how cold and white it was outside, making him violently shiver and move faster to his destination.

Tom walked at a semi-slower pace in order to inspect any dirt that might have gotten on his clothes. The shirt alone was more that sixty dollars and the outfit overall was a good $175, give or take.

Knowing that he was not the most fit person in the world, he decided to take a break from walking. The Starbucks a block away seemed to convince him even more to do so.

"Grande Chai Tea Latte, 3 Pump, Skim Milk, Lite Water, No Foam, Extra Hot." He recited to the cashier as he handed her the money. The woman gave him back his recite, prompting him to sit down at a table nearby. Absentmindedly, he took out his cell phone to give his followers an update on today's journey. As he turned on his phone, he saw that Jen had sent him a text.

How he wished his partner in fashion crime was here to show off their criminally gorgeous outfits to the world. Jen was in the other side of Canada visiting her family like he was.

 _Jen: Hey~_

 _Jen: Merry Christmas!_

 _Jen: So whats up?_

 _Tom: Merry Christmas!_

 _Tom: Nothing much. At Starbucks. About to see parents. Hbu?_

 _Jen: So are you still gonna do it?_

 _Tom: Yeah…_

 _Tom: :(_

 _Jen: Well goodluck! Taxi is at mommy's house. ttyl!_ ღ

 _Tom:_ ღ

 _Tom: Bye!_

He sighed. It was the right thing to do, after all. He and Jen talked about it for hours on end the nights before their departure:

" _But what if they don't accept me?" Whined Tom for the millionth time._

* * *

" _Look, Tom, let's be real here, you're as queer as a three dollar bill. If they haven't noticed that by now, then they have some serious problems." Her response made Tom sigh. "Look just walk up to them and say 'Mom. Dad. I like big cocks.' And just, like, walk out! Done." She smirked through her giggles._

" _I can't do that!" Tom screeched, blushing as he covered his cheeks, laughing a bit himself._

" _Well you need to do something! Isaac is starting to ask questions about why you never talk about him in your posts on our blogs."_

" _I know. It's just hard! You know what they are like! i just...don't want to be cut off…" He remembered the anger and sadness surging through his body at their potential rejection. Jen would still be there for him, and seeing as her parents were also wealthy, and they were really starting to make money as of late, it wouldn't be like he would be out on the streets. Jen looked almost as irritated as he felt. In a few seconds, he features softened and hugged him tightly._

* * *

'All I want to do is please them' he sighed. His number was called at the front of the cafe. Solemnly he walked over to get his hot beverage. "Hey I recognise you! You're _the_ Tom! I love your's and Jen's blogs. You have saved me from countless clothing disasters! NOt to mention you were on that show...The Ridonculous Race! You were amazing on there!" Beaming, she quietly gave him a chocolate chip cookie. "Let's just keep this between us. Merry Christmas!"

The blogger was more relaxed on his walk. By no stretch of the imagination was he a humble person, but the fact that the girl recognised him was exactly what he needed to hear. It made him happy enough to barely say a word besides the seasonal farwell and tipped the girl a twenty. The coffee and cookie definitely did not hurt his mood, but the blogger subconsciously made sure not to consume compulsively in public. By the time he finished he was ready. Even if his parents did not accept him, he had thousands of fans who, if anything, would love him even more.

* * *

"Thomas! It's been so long! Merry Christmas! How are you doing, sweetheart?" The grand door elegantly opened to reveal a woman who was blessed with aged beauty, a slimming figure, and a stunning yellow and white dress.

Tom took off his jacket so it could be hung on the coat rack, next to one of the hundreds of crosses scattered around the house. He gave a polite smile to his mother. "Merry Christmas. I'm doing fine, mother, how are you?"

"Wonderful. Your father is upstairs; he'll be happy to see you." Elaina, his mother ushered him in.

"Thomas! My boy, is that you?" The father, Arnold, was almost the exact opposite of his wife. He was very large in both height and width, but not fat. He preferred darker, more relaxed clothes, like the red and black robe he donned with shorts and slippers. His face was more rugged, yet still appealing somehow.

'It has been a while," Tom nervously laughed.

"Oh we have a lot to catch up on~" His mother practically sung those words as she ushered them into the sitting room.

* * *

Almost three hours past since Tom entered in his parents house, and he almost felt comfortable again. Tom laughed at dad jokes about sports with punchlines he couldn't understand while his mother coddled him with affection. Dinner was pleasant. His mother made a large quantity of pies and casseroles and roasts even though it was just the three of them. Laugher and the fire warmed the winter air.

He felt at home.

They were back at in the sitting room. He gave an awkward smile, one that would equate to mischief, as he father caught almost immediately. He gave a hearty laugh and a cheerful smile with a light pat on the back. "What is it son? You know that you can tell us anything." His mother softly nodded in agreement.

"Um...I-I'm...I'm gay."

For a solid minute they froze. The only exception was their faces in a subdued manner. The clock in the kitchen marked every agonizing second that passed.

"Please...say something." Tom begged, his voice slashing through the silence with a heated knife. Tears began to swell in his eyes.

"Son…" His father whispered. With eyes glancing down, he could not force himself to look at his only child.

"...We know." Finished his mother. Unlike her husband, she could do nothing more but to study every detail of him.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Tom's voice was raised an octave while his hand slowly moved towards his knotting stomach in a feeble attempt to calm it.

"Because…"

"-We don't want a faggot as a son!" Arnold shot his body upward. His eyes shifted quickly between Tom and Elaina. "I-I want you out of my house right now!" His body swung is rigid motions as droplets of saliva projected out of his mouth. After a pause, he made sure his voice was barely audible. "And I don't want you to ever come back."

Ever so slowly, the blogger stood up. First he looked at Elaina, the woman that gave birth to him. Who was there when he was injured as a child. Who stayed up with him on late nights to finish projects that should have been completed weeks ago. Who was now hiding behind hair that probably cost her hundreds of dollars.

He then turned to his father, his rock. Who was there when he was bullied by the jocks in middle school. Who would give almost anyone the clothes off of his back. Who was now seething with frustration and trembling with uncertainty It was too much for him. He ran outside in the brutal cold. He left behind his jacket. His pride. His love.

* * *

The bus ride back was more considerably more enjoyable than the first time around. He didn't notice it.

A quaint four-star hotel waiting for him that was paid for in the event that something like this would happen. He did not care. Nor did he show any reaction to the incredibly slow and painful plane ride.

As far as he knew, time did not start until he was back at his apartment. When he opened the door the only light he saw was a faint glow in the middle of the apartment, revealing a lone, male figure. Tom noted that the least he was shirtless.

His phone buzzed. He pulled it out to see a picture of his father laughing joyously that seemed to be asking for a call. Arnold would probably apologize. Say that he did not mean what he said. After a while he would expect a teary reunion between father and son, making them stronger than they ever were before.

Tom hung up. He looked over at his eager boyfriend, knowing Jen had something to do with this after their conversation last night. As he entered, he smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So there it is guys! I'm now back from the dead and hopefully will be posting more stuff in the near future! Don't forget to give that Favorite button a little love tap, ya hear? And while you're at it, tell me what you liked/didn't like/wanna kill me for so that I can be sure to improve the quality of my work. Anyway, see y'all on the flip side!**_


End file.
